


Breathless

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU-no game, Big Party, Collegestuck, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jane Crocker and you're wondering how you got talked into coming to this party.</p><p>It's your birthday, your nineteenth and your first away from home. You'd had no clue what to do with yourself without your dad around to just hang out with so when Dirk texted you, asking you to come along with him to some get together you'd jumped at the chance. He's the first friend you made at college and the best even if he is a little strange. He'd really wanted you to come along so that he could point out the guy he's been crushing on for a while. Anything to keep you from moping around your room having the worst birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy cottoncandy smut. XD

Your name is Jane Crocker and you're wondering how you got talked into coming to this party.

It's your birthday, your nineteenth and your first away from home. You'd had no clue what to do with yourself without your dad around to just hang out with so when Dirk texted you, asking you to come along with him to some get together you'd jumped at the chance. He's the first friend you made at college and the best even if he is a little strange. He'd really wanted you to come along so that he could point out the guy he's been crushing on for a while. Anything to keep you from moping around your room having the worst birthday ever. 

The house that you both pulled up to was huge and now you're feeling nervous before you even enter the front door. The driveway seems impossibly full and the music you can hear already is making your heart pound. Dirk's got a secure grip on your arm so you can't run back to the car but you want to. Parties were never really your thing, you have no idea why you agreed to come now.

Dirk manages to get you inside, cool and collected, everything you're not. It doesn't take him long to find the guy he's been talking about and you groan inwardly. Jake is in some of your classes and you'd thought him rather dashing yourself but if Dirk was interested in him then you'd back off. It hadn't been anything more serious than a passing crush anyway, Dirk sounded like he had far more invested than you ever did. You give him your blessing, agreeing that yes the english boy was hot and shoo him off in the direction of your classmate. 

You're ready to slink into any corner you can find to pretend you don't exist when you spot the dance floor. In the midst of it all is a blue haired girl that you can't tear your eyes from. She looks so excited and so perfectly at home in the middle of the pulsing crowd. You know you're staring but she probably can't see you from here, probably wouldn't notice you even if she could. She'd clearly the life of the party, everything you're not and you find yourself captivated. Everyone seems to want to dance with her, to talk with her. 

Dirk clearly caught you staring. He came back, arm around Jake, to see how you were doing. The first thing he mentions is that a picture would last longer. You blush darkly but try to cover it all up by inquiring about the girl in the most uninterested voice you can manage.

You find out her name is Roxy Lalonde and she is a fixture at these parties. She'd usually the one that supplies the drinks and liquor so most of the usual party goers know her pretty well and love her for her contributions. The blue hair isn't her usual colour, she's normally a blond, studying advanced engineering like Dirk. When he points out coyly that she'd single you realize he hadn't fallen for your bored act. You stammer out that you aren't interested in her like that, that you just wondered about her because she seemed so happy. He remarks its probably the numerous drinks she's had that have plastered that smile on her face and maybe if you're feeling uneasy you should have one. 

When you shake your head he asks if you wanted to leave but you know how badly he's wanted a chance to go after the dark haired boy on his arm so you tell him you'll be fine, that he should go have fun. He gives you an unreadable look and says he'll be back in a bit, dragging Jake onto a corner of the dance floor. You can't watch them, you're feeling kind of bitter over how your birthday is turning out.

You find a somewhat quiet corner of the kitchen and nurse a drink while you watch the students partying out on the lawn. This place is in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of town, there's little chance of a noise complaint. You're starting to wonder if you should hunt down Dirk and interrupt him for a ride home when someone flings arms around your shoulders, slumping down on your back.

"Janey. Are you having fun?" The girl's voice is slurred but cheerful and when you turn your head you find yourself face to face with a head of blue. 

"Um, yes?" You're confused, you're pretty certain you've never been introduced to her before. She seems to notice your confusion and laughs.

"Sorree, I asked Dirk for your name, I shaw you come in with him." 

"Oh yeah, I did." She lets go of her awkward hug and regards you with her dark painted lips pursed. 

"You're not hafing fun. Come on." She grabs your arm and pulls you through the sea of people to a set of stairs that are blocked off with rope. She ducks under it and tugs you in her wake. When you protest she just giggles and says that the rope is just to stop party guests from coming upstairs without an invitation. When you say you haven't received one of those she corrects you. This is her place and she's expressly inviting you out of the crowd. You suppose you should feel more cautious, going to a stranger's room but you don't. Instead you feel excited.

In her spacious room she digs through her closet until she reemerges with a bright pink wig and some colourful clothes. She talks you into changing, both of you dressed up in rainbows. Roxy applauds the change and then invites you to dance with her. Without the pressure of the crowd the two of you dance wildly, arms and legs flailing as you feel the stress of it all slipping away. 

You're both giggling messes when you tumble to the ground, a botched spin the culprit for the fall. You mention that it was your birthday and that you had been feeling awfully blue about it until she showed up. She remarks that she's thrilled that she could help make your day better. Curious you ask her about the parties, why she's always at them, not expecting much more of an answer than she just likes them.

Instead she seems to go quiet and sounds almost sober when she does reply. 

"I just feel sho empty inside sometimes. Mum's not around and this place gets so quiet and at least when I'm at a party people notice me." You'd sat up when you asked the question, and she joined you, head resting on your shoulder. "Plus, shometimes I get to meet super cute girls, like you." 

You don't get a chance to tell her she's mistaken about you being cute, her mouth is on yours. Its your first kiss and its full of sugar and lipstick. When Roxy licks at your lips you can taste whatever it is that she's been drinking and you feel your head go fuzzy as if it was enough to make you intoxicated, this second hand drink. A part of you wonders if you stop her but most of you is screaming for more and the smaller part concedes to the rest when her lips move to your neck. 

At some point she stops and asks you if she should text Dirk to let him know he can stay in the guest room for the night, or that you'll get a ride home in the morning and that makes you blush the deepest pink. You nod a yes and the two of you ignore the text messages that follow, too busy getting acquainted with the art of kissing. 

When she raises the hem of your t-shirt over your head you feel almost embarrassed enough to stop but then she's kissing trails along the tops of your breasts, leaving dark lipstick marks that you never want to wash off. She strips herself down to match you, going a step further and its with trembling fingers that you run fingers over her bare flesh. She makes the most delighted sounds when you glide over her nipples which just encourages you to take one in your mouth experimentally. She's straddled you by then and you can feel the warmth radiating from her just below your belly.

The two of you tangle on the bed, nothing but thin layers of cotton between you now. Your kisses are half heat, half panting, hands exploring curves. She's fine with your inexperience, more than willing to teach you as you go along. You mimic her motions on her body, the cotton of her panties is slick and damp and even the slights bit of pressure makes her gasp against you. The nibbling she traces on your neck encourages you and you push aside the fabric to feel the source of the heat.

Its familiar and foreign all at once and you can barely focus as you dip your fingers into her soft folds. She does the same to you, finding your clit faster than you find her's and its maddening the slow tempo she sets up. It keeps bringing you to closer to the edge only to let you fall back again a moment later. When you can't wait anymore you slide a finger into the core of her. She curses breathlessly and you add a second finger, curling and searching the silky walls as you feel them start to tighten around you. 

She increases the tempo of her hand on you, bringing you to the edge and over in moments. You cry out her name as you tremble against her. Nothing had ever felt that amazing in your life and it takes you a few breaths to remember what you'd been doing. Fingers working you pump them in a rhythm that you hope matched the one she just used on you. It must have worked because you can feel everything within her clench down on them. She shakes nearly as hard as you do, both of you just taking time to let your heart rates slow. 

Your fingers are slick with her juices and your sure that hers are the same but when you turn to move she holds onto you, asking for just a moment together before you break apart. The kiss she places on your nose is tender and she insists on taking you to the bathroom as if she thinks you can't make it on your own. She was almost right, your knees are still weak from the aftershocks. She makes sure you get back from the bathroom as well and suggests you climb into bed with her. 

You fall asleep that way, curled up against her, skin against skin. Its the best birthday you've ever had and the following morning isn't too bad either, when she wakes you with a kiss and a smile and you know it wasn't just a dream.


End file.
